Avatar : What Once Was, Is
by nutellacat
Summary: Azula and Ozai escape their imprisonment, craze and lust for revenge surging in their veins. An old shadow casts upon the world. The Dai Li reunites with their former master, in acquaintance with the previous Phoenix King and Princess. Will they succeed in their attempt to become the rulers of the Fire Nation? Will this new stress strengthen or tear apart Team Avatar?
1. Chapter 1 : The New Beginning

"Hey, Fire Lord Zuko," a voice says behind the scarred prince. Prince? No, he was the king now. Zuko turns arounds to find his ex-girlfriend, Mai. A smile forms on his tired face, and he opens his arms to embrace her. "Don't you ever leave me again." She jokes, poking his chest. She loosens up and embraces him, happy they were together again.

From the hallway, Katara watched as they hugged. She secretly had a crush on Zuko, ever since their meeting in Ba Sing Sae when they were imprisoned. There was something more to him, and she knew it. He was a good person, he _is_ a good person. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the large, red doors. "Hey you two," Katara forced a smile, "The announcing will start soon."

"Thanks for the heads up, waterbender," Mai says. The words sounded bitter, but her tone was indifferent. Katara bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brows, knowing that Mai wasn't a big fan of her. Katara knew better than to be bothered by what people thought, but Mai was someone Katara just couldn't compete with. She was great with knife throwing, and caught the gang once or twice. Not to mention she helped her friends and father escape from the prison. Katara had to much pride and was too embarrassed to thank her. She looked at Mai, eyes matched the tone of voice of the black haired girl.

"Her name's Katara, Mai," Zuko says, looking at Katara and nodding with a smile. She blushes, though hardly noticeable from them. She scurries away from Zuko's room and to her own. Once Zuko was appointed Fire Lord and Azula and Ozai were imprisoned, he gave rooms for Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka for their visits. They were grand rooms, larger than the ones in Ba Sing Sae.

Entering, she closes the door and leans against it. She clutches a golden pendant. It was given to her by her crush when they were in the air temples training. She brings it to her heart, eyes shut and thinking back to when he handed it to her. It was a treasured gift, even if it was a little worn out.

_"Hey Katara!" Aang says, flying towards the fountain and taking a seat._  
_"Hey Aang! Zuko..."_  
_"Hello to you, too..." Zuko replies, not looking at Katara. His eyes flicker to Aang for reassurance or advice on how to make peace with Katara, though it was not needed. He already knew what to do to get her forgiveness or to make peace. He goes up to her, his hand open with a pendant in his palm. There were swirls on it to show the marking of the airbenders. _  
_"Uh, I found this for you. Hope it could make these easier between us.." he says, waiting for her to take it. She does, reluctantly. _  
_"Oh," she looks at him, anger slowly ebbing away. "Oh, uh, thank you..." She pockets it, looks at him once more, "But don't think this will make up for it," she nods to them and walks off. _

At this memory, Katara grins. She remembers the time she hated Zuko. Her hatred was uncalled for and unexplainable, which made her slowly and gradually hate him less over time. She leaps onto her large, squishy water bed, staring at the draped bed top. She stares for awhile, when there was a knock on her door. "It's opened," she calls, too lazy to open it herself. In enters one of the servants, who tells her that Zuko's speech would be starting in five minutes and that everyone was to go to the court to listen.

The servant leaves, and Katara gets up. She puts the pendant back in her pocket, and walks over to the vanity table. She begins coming her hair and putting it into a braid. She fills her sac with water: always gotta be vigilant. As she is fixed up, she walks out her room and to the court, day dreaming about the new Fire Lord. Down the halls and elaborately decorated rooms she went, not bothering to admire the beautiful paintings and statues of the past

Her day dreams fogged reality, and without noticing it, she ran into Aang. "Katara!" he gives her a hug, and she returns it. Katara smiles at him, all dressed in a monk's attire. He had his yellow and orange attire with a yellow cape on. There was a wooden necklace around his neck which led up to a circle with an airbending spiral on it.

"Hey Aang!" Katara says, smiling at her Avatar friend.

"I can't believe this! Zuko will make a great Fire Lord," Aang says, looking at Zuko talking to his Uncle Iroh. Katara nods and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, Aang, I'll see you later okay? I need to catch up with Sokka and my dad," she waves goodbye to her airbender friend and continues her way down stairs to the courtyard. Once she arrives there, she see's that all the nations were lined up into rows. Earth benders, fire benders, and water benders. It was a shame that there were no more airbenders. Everyone wish they could take back the wipe out of the peaceful people. Katara finds her way to her father and brother, wrapping her arms around her dad. She missed him, and will be missing him as he was going to leave for the Southern Water Tribe. The speech began, and Katara looked up at the Fire Lord, listening to every word he had to say.

* * *

**It gets better, I promise! Please leave reviews and tell me how I could make my story better! Thank you, and hope you like it! (: **


	2. Chapter 2 : The After Party

After Zuko's coronation, Team Avatar hosts a surprise party for him. Inviting all of the nations, the party is a hit. Sokka and Aang convinced the Flying Horse Flies, Zuko's favorite band, to play. Everything was perfect: people danced, sung, ate, and drank. Everything went swell for everyone, everyone but Katara.

There she sat, in a thin, sky blue frock up to her knees. It wasn't something she'd usually wear, but for this occasion she would. Around her neck was the airbending gold pendant instead of her usual mother's pendant. She touched the gold thing, smiling as she saw Zuko waving her way. He looked to be waving her over. _Is he waving at me? _she thinks. As she begins to stand, another figure walks past. It was Mai. Embarrassed and dismay, she takes her seat and sighs.

"Hey sis, what's bringing you down?" Sokka says, sliding into the seat across from her. He was in a white and blue tuxedo with a cute little polka dotted bow tie.

"Nothing, Sokka, I'm fine," the waterbender smiles at her brother, though it was small and weak. "Where's Suki?" She asks, getting off the topic.

"Suki! Right, forget her at the dance floor!" Sokka face palms himself, running back to his waiting girlfriend. Katara laughs as Sokka dances like a monkey, amusing Suki and making her laugh as well. Right when Katara was feeling very, very lonely, Aang and Toph appear.

"Hey Kit-Kat-Ara," Toph says, playing with her space-rock chunk. She feels around for a menu, and remembering she can't read, shoves it towards Aang. "Tell me what's the special."

"Fish soup with basil and corn," Aang replies hastily, then turning towards Katara. Everyone knew Aang had a thing for her, yet she never took a hint. "You've been looking quite blue lately, Katara. Is everything okay?"

Katara was silent for awhile. She didn't know how to respond without giving out her secret. "I'm just missing our old gang. Everyone is all seperated now that we don't have to fight anymore. Sokka is probably going to go and get married with Suki and leave me, you with your Avatar business, Zuko with his Fire Lord duties, and Toph... Well, whatever you wanna do Toph." She sighs, though Toph wasn't really paying attention. Aang on the other hand was quite intruiged at what she had to say.

Toph knew she was lying, but didn't say anything. She raised her head and looked in Katara's way. Aang on the other hand believed her, and reassured her. She wasn't completely lying, she would miss the gang, but it wasn't the reason she was so gloomy. "It's okay, Katara! We will all still be friends and go on missions when people need help! It's okay," Aang says, patting Katara's arm. She couldn't help but smile. Aang was always so kind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time lapse : an hour and half past midnight - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Most party guests are still here, making small talk and letting the time fly. Some are drunk, slurring their words and having a bad breath. Upon these folks is Zuko, staggering his way to Aang, Toph, and Katara. Suki and Sokka left the party minding and doing their own business.

"H-Hey Kertera... Aaang, Touph!" he says, his words almost illegible and quite hard to understand. "How'er yew guyses do'en to'niy?" He puts his arm around Katara, which makes her blush. _'He's just had too much to drink,' _she thinks to herself, making herself more sadden. She takes Zuko's arm and stands, helping him up. "Okay, that's enough for you. Where's Mai?" She looks around the littered ballroom, tables messy and plates empty. Mai was at a table talking to Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi warriors. She looked busy, which Katara took as an opportunity.

"I'm going to take Zuko upstairs. I'll be back guys!" Katara supports Zuko's left side, hauling him into the corridor and down the hall to his room. Some servants offered to help the struggling girl, but she managed just fine. They made it to his room, and Katara placed him on his bed. "Don't go wandering around, okay? Just.. Just stay here," she instructs to her friend. Katara stands, ready to leave, knowing Zuko is madly in love with Mai, and Mai madly in love with Zuko.

But just before she exits, Zuko grabs her arm. "Thank you," he says simply. Before Katara could ask what he was thankful for, the door creaks open and in comes Mai. "Mai!" Zuko let's go of Katara's arm and embraces the black haired, knife throwing girl. She narrows her eyes at Katara, feeling rather suspicious of our waterbending heroine.

"I was just taking him back here. He's had plenty to drink," Katara says innocently. She had nothing against Mai, yet she knew the tension was high between them. Mai loosens up, but just slightly. Katara leaves without another word, frustrated at the events that turned out. Why was she in love with Zuko when he could never love her back?

A few tears run down her face which she quickly wipes away. She felt foolish for feeling the way she felt towards Zuko and foolish for feeling jealous of Mai. She should be happy for her friend since he was so happy. But it saddened her deep down inside, which made her run to her room, leaving behind the ballroom and the boy she loved.


	3. Chapter 3 : Claws and Concerns

It's well past midnight, around three am. The party has ended, leaving the servants to clean the mess. Aang and Toph are still around, helping to clean things up and escort partiers to their homes and hotels. The job is finally finished, the ballroom spotless and very organized.

Exhausted and ready to sleep, Toph and Aang catch up with each on their way outside to the hallway that leads to the rooms. Toph was silent, which was quite abnormal. Aang, being the caring and concerning type, asks her what's going on.

"I'm worried about Katara, Aang. She's been feeling really sad, though I don't know why," Toph replies, stroking an imaginary beard. Aang's face becomes worried at this thought.

"But she said earlier, it was because the gang was splitting up!" Aang then thought about this for awhile, letting the silence sink in. He gasped. "You don't think she was lying to us?!" He was surprised. Katara never lied, or well used to.

"I felt she was not telling the entire truth. She was sad about the gang falling to pieces, but there's another thing yet I don't know what. Whatever it is, I hope it get's better." Toph stops at her room. "Night, Aang. Don't stay up too late. Oh, and tell Sokka and Suki to get out of the balcony and to their rooms!" Toph metal bends the door open and once the darkness of the room consumed her, she slammed it shut.

Aang replied with a hasty goodnight and set off to tell Suki and Sokka to get some rest. Once he reached the balcony, he stopped dead. Suki and Sokka were kissing passionately. "Well, um..." Aang turned around, eyes still wide from disturbance. He walks to his room, hand on his head. Momo flies in and lands on his shoulder. "It's been a weird night, Momo... A weird night.."

The next morning, everyone awoke before noon. Even Sokka, who always slept in until after lunch. The first to arrive in the dining hall was Zuko and Sokka. They weren't friends at first, but Sokka has finally grown on him. "So, Fire Lord Zuko, what's our plans for today?" Sokka asks, stuffing a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He chews and swallows quickly, eating hastily and sloppily.

"I think you should take it slow there, Sokka!" Zuko says as bits of food begin to flick everywhere. Sokka chuckles, food dribbling from his stuffed mouth. He chews more slowly as Zuko requests. "I was planning for us to take a tour around the fire kingdom then have a picnic on Avatar Hill."

Sokka swallowed quickly, causing him to choke. The servants rushed to his aid and the choking ceased. Patting his chest, Sokka continued to what he was going to say. "Avatar Hill? Is that dedicated to Team Avatar? Oh Zuko, you shouldn't have." Sokka playfully paws his hand, and laughs as the food continues to rush in and sometimes out of his mouth. Zuko groaned, but he liked having Sokka around. He lit the room up.

Once everyone arose and got dressed, they headed towards the barn where they kept all the royal animals: elephanturtles, beaverhounds, firebirds, and appa. "I say we take Appa!" Aang says hopefully, floating onto his flying friend. Zuko was against this, though.

"There a lot of people he'll be carrying. Let's have him rest for awhile. I think he deserves it," Zuko pats Appa on the head and choose another creature, to Aang's dismay. "Let's take the elephanturtles. We'll take three. Two people on two, and three people on the last one." Zuko leads the elephanturtles out, mounting his and helping Mai up. "Hold on, Mai. Don't want you to fall." Mai roles her eyes, yet wraps her arms around Zuko's torso. Katara looks away, trying to get her mind off Zuko. It was hard, since everywhere she went someone had to chant: 'Fire Lord Zuko's friends!' or something along the lines.

"Up you go, Suki!" Sokka says, lifting Suki onto the shell of the creature.  
"Why, thank you, good man," Suki nods her head and speaks in a formal manner.

On the last elephanturtle, Aang, Toph, and Katara rode. Once the animal began walking, Katara slipped off and bumped her head. "Ow, okay, I think only two people can ride at a time..." she says, standing with the help of Toph's rock support.

"You okay, Katara?" Aang asks, running towards her. "I'll fly the glider above you guys. You can ride with Toph!" Aang sends a wind, pushing Katara onto the back of their ride.  
"Thanks, Aang, I owe you one!" she calls out to her bald friend as he flew ahead. Katara held onto Toph, bracing herself for the quickly movement of their transportation. To Toph, this was a wonderful opportunity to see what was bothering her friend.

"So, Katara, how have things been going?" she asks nonchalantly, feeling the ridges on the shell of the creature.  
"It's going alright, I suppose..." Katara replies, wanting to confide in her friend about her secret and desire to be with Zuko.  
"Like I told you countless times before, Katara, there's no need lying to me," Toph runs her hand across the shell.  
"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone else?"  
"I promise."

Katara took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm in love with Zuko." Toph was in shock, and as her usual, loud self blurted the exact words.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WIT-" Katara covered her mouth as the other's looked back at them to see what the commotion was about. She waved awkwardly, her cheeks becoming scarlet on her tan skin.

"Toph, you watch your mouth. If you tell anyone, I will freeze you in a block of ice and feed you nothing but two headed fish from the polluted lake!" Katara hisses, regretting letting the secret out. She removes her hand, wiping it on her pants since Toph decided to lick it. "Gross..." Katara muttered, waterbending the saliva away.

"Alright, I won't tell," Toph was sincere about this. She wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Aang. She grew an even more liking to Katara for confiding this secret with her.

Their chit chatting left them unfocused and not realizing the others were far ahead. "Toph, crack the reins, we're losing them!" Katara exclaims, pointing ahead although Toph couldn't see.

Once the reins clapped on the shell, the animal jolts into leap, pushing the two girls forward and off the ride. They dangle from the reins in front of the sprinting elephanturtle, getting scratched by it's large claws as it paraded down the streets. Toph conjured a wall, stopping the animal and allowing them back on.

"Ouch! Those elephanturtles have really sharp claws!" she exclaims, looking at the scratches and claw marks on her arms. Katara looks at her arms and uses the water from her pouch to soothe Toph's wounds. Toph thanks Katara, rubbing healed limbs.

After fifteen minutes, the group reaches the peak of Avatar Hill. As a surprise, Zuko built six statues, posed together in battle form. Suki, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara, and Zuko were staring at their stone selves. "Well hello, handsome," Sokka says, leaning on his statued self. They all laughed, at Sokka's remark and their stoned self.

"Wow, Zuko! You did all this?" Aang says, looking around the statues and admiring them. Everyone but Mai was pleased, which was not surprising. She was upset that she was not included, but she forced herself not to mind. Mai eyed the Katara statue, feeling it looked rather prettier than the live model.

"It's really great, Zuko. I can feel it," Toph puts both her hands on the statues, feeling the rock.

Zuko smiled. He was happy to see all his friends pleased with his surprise. "No, I didn't make it," Zuko replied to Sokka. He continued: "I designed it, and asked a couple of earth benders to help mold it." As the others went to admire the detail of the statue and the amazing view from the top of the hill, Mai stood back and chatted with Zuko.

"I don't like it," she says, crossing her arms and looking at the statues with arched brows.  
"Why? Is it because you're not in it?" Zuko asks, smiling and playfully nudging her. Mai shakes her head.  
"No. Because of her," she raises her pale arm, pointing straight at the mold Katara. Zuko steps back and looks at his girlfriend.  
"Katara? What's wrong with Katara?"  
"She obviously likes you! And the thing is, you like her, too!"  
"Mai, she's my friend! This is not like you to be jealous... What's gotten into you?"  
"Nothing. Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Mai stalks off, her jet black hair swishing behind her. Zuko slips his hands into his pockets, feeling slightly melonchaly. He walks to the edge of the hill, leaping onto a cliff. The waves crashed against the rocky shore below, the sun shining down directly on him. It was a peaceful afternoon, fire eagles soared in the bright blue, cloudless sky and koalasheep grazed on the grassy hill. It was a perfect day to swim, which inspired Zuko to go back to the others.

"Where's Mai?" Zuko asks, climbing back up from the cliff. Aang was the first to spot him and the only one to reply.

"She went back to the palace. Said she needed to freshen up for a get together with Ty Lee," the Avatar said, floating around on an air ball. Zuko frowns, feeling quite suspicious. He shakes it away, and tells his idea for a swim to the others. All think it's a great idea, especially before eating.

"Last one in is a rotten ostrichbat egg!" Aang yells, jumping into the water from the hill, waterbending and splashing water on the others. Sokka takes that as a challenge, and canon balls into the water after Aang. He let's go of his 'ball' position, and belly flops into the ocean. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt..." Aang says, cringing and swimming over to him. They wrestle in the water, laughing and splashing water all over the place.

"I think I'm going to stay up here..." Toph grows nervous with the water, considering she isn't a great swimmer, proven when they were on their way to the Ba Sing Sae when they ran into the pregnant couple. Toph builds a rock chair, relaxing in the sun.

Suki on the other hand reveals her bathing suit and leaps into the water. "Aang, build a water slide!" She requests mid jump. Aang creates the slide, which Suki slides down. "Woooo!" She cheers, landing on Sokka and bringing them both under the water. Katara thinks this to be a brilliant idea, and conjures a water slide as well. It was the swirly kind with many twists and turns. She jumps and slides down, pure happiness dwelling inside of her. Katara shoots into the water, staying beneath the surface and enjoying the coolness of the ocean. Her dark brown hair floats around her, and she relaxes with an air bubble on her face.

Toph kicks back, feeling Zuko's presents. She sips on a mango shake conveiently packed for their picnic. "So, Zuko, having troubles with you and Mai? I can feel your vibes," Toph says, putting the shake on a make shift stone table. She hears Zuko sigh, and gets interested in what he has to say.

"Mai's not a big fan of Katara," he let's himself fall onto the ground, putting his arms behind his head as a pillow. The Fire Lord sighs again, looking up at the pure blue sky. "She's been acting different... Leaving to meet with Ty Lee a lot, acting girlier than usual... I don't know, I feel she's not being truthful with me."

Toph grins, knowing a way to reasure him. "Well, if it's truth you need, I'm your girl. You wanna do some spying?" She jumps up, putting her hands on her hips. She doesn't wait for Zuko to reply. Toph grabs his hand and leads the way back down to the palace. Zuko turns back wanting to join in, but still wants to find out about what was going on with Mai...

* * *

**( Please leave reviews to help better my writing! Thanks and enjoy! c: ) **


	4. Chapter 4 : Secrets Revealed

Zuko and Toph wandered the city of the Fire Nation, in search of Mai. Toph liked Mai, considering she was straight-forward and strong-willed, but she liked Zuko as well and would choose Zuko's side if they find trouble. No, she didn't _like _Zuko the way Katara did, but as a good friend. She thought highly of him for being so strong although all the problems he had faced in his life. He never gave up, which inspired Toph to never give up as well.

The earth bender and Fire Lord traveled along the cobblestone road, dodging horsehawk drawn carriages. They occasionally stopped to look at merchants booths, every merchant wanting their new Fire Lord to come to their station. Zuko had a new heart and was kind to his subjects, waving and greeting them. He was a real crowd pleaser.

"Wow, Zuko, they love you! Although you were the banished prince and all," Toph says, walking alongside her new friend.

"I'm not quite fond of those past memories..." Zuko says, looking at the ground as he walked. Toph felt bad at that point.

"I said _were,_" she says hastily and under her breath.

After they passed through the busy market place, they reached the neighborhood were nobels and other rich folks lived. Mai's house was here and so were Mai's friends. Zuko didn't know of her new acquaintances but there were many things unknown to him since his departure. The inhabitants of this neighborhood nodded and greeted Zuko, considering they were quite close to the royal family. One of these neighbors happened to be Mai's mother, who wasn't aware of Zuko and Mai's new relationship.

"Hello Mrs. Che. Have you seen Mai around?" Zuko asks quite hesitantly. Mrs. Che was rather strict.  
"Oh, hello, Zuko! Mai's with her friend, Feng, down the street! They said they were going to throw a party. I'm not quite fond of this idea, but I will let is slip as she is your friend," the woman bows her head to her Fire Lord, and continues walking.

Zuko, instead of continuing to this 'party', stops and stares straight ahead. Toph follows his gaze, though cannot seem to find what exactly he was staring at. "Zuko, what's the matter?" The only reply she got was a grab of her hand and a running lead. She ran behind Zuko, wrist getting tired of being held so tightly. "Zuko! Let go of my hand please!"

They reach a large, two story house. It was decorated with the sign 'Jun Family'. The windows were shut and the house was rather quiet. It didn't seem like a party at all. "Feng always had a crush on Mai. We occasionally fought over her. She never liked him, though," Zuko says, staring at the front door. "I don't understand what she's doing here with him."

Toph puts her hands on the doors, concentrating what's inside the house. "I think there's three people in there," she says, pulling her hands from the building. Zuko puts his ear to the door, listening in.

"I think Feng has a maid. She's probably the third person." Zuko knocks on the door softly, wanting to use the "element of surpise" when finding Mai and Feng. He didn't want to think that Mai's cheating on him, but he had a feeling in the back of his mind and deep down in his heart that that might be what is waiting for him. Just as Zuko predicted, the maid opens the door. She pokes her head out, not fond of vistors.

"What do you want?" she says, squinting her eyes at the two. She was a rather old woman with very wrinkly skin and white hair tied into a tight bun. A few of her teeth were missing, too.

"Um, may we come in?" Zuko asks politely, bowing his head and fixing his crown hoping it would catch the old lady's attention.

"Fire Lord? Fire Lord Zuko? Oh, I'm so sorry, please, please enter," the lady widens the door, motioning them in. She eyes Toph, although her aquaintence with her king. "Don't you earthbend the statues, girl!" She warns, running along to the kitchen. Toph holds her hands up in defense, and follows Zuko.

Left, right, left, right-the two climbed the stairs in unison, softly and slowly. "I'm glad you ditched that outcast, Mai.." A voice said, low and whispered. There was giggling, which had to come from Mai. Zuko froze in place, heart dropped and rage fired up. Toph put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, indicating for him to keep strong. He nods and smiles weakly towards her.

Zuko walks to the door, takes a deep breath, and kicks it open. Mai and Feng are on a daybed, Mai sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around him. She breaks apart from her embrace as the door opens, and falls on the ground by surprise. Zuko gives her a look, a look so hurt and confused it burned Mai. She felt guilty, more than guilty.. She felt empty and broken and sad. But those words could not compete to what Zuko felt. He was beyond hurt, maybe even beyond repair.

"I thought highly of you, Mai," he says, looking at her on the ground. "But this-" he opens his arms motioning her and Feng. "-this is so low and degrading." His tone was not angry. It was quite indifferent, which worried the boy and Mai. He points at Feng, anger now swelling inside of him. _'Remember what Aang taught you. Revenge is not always the right choice.'_he thinks to himself. "You be good to her." Without another word, he walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him and causing a few paintings to fall. He grabs Toph's hand and walks out the house, not giving any explanations.

Once Zuko and Toph reach the palace, he let's go of Toph's arm and looks at her. "Tell the others to come to dinner at seven. I'm going to ask the guards to make some cake and a feast. Dress casually," he says, his voice hoarse. He was having trouble fighting the tears so when it was no longer unbearable, he turns on his heel and walks off.

"Katara loves you, you know," Toph blurts. This stops Zuko. Toph knows that although she's breaking her promise to not tell, she felt it was right to admit it to Zuko. He was hurt, and he should know that there is some one out there willing to love him the way Mai couldn't. Zuko turns around, facing Toph, waiting to hear more. "She told me today. So whatever happened to you and Mai, know that someone is always there for you." Toph faces Zuko, nods, and turns on _her _heel. She walks off, leaving Zuko more confused than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5 : Trouble At The Feast

The Fire Lord paced his room, one hand on his hip and the other on his head. With all this '_Katara loves you_' and Mai's cheating, he was on edge. Out of frustration and confusion, he pushes off all belongings on his writing desk. The black ink spilled on the ground, making a pool of mess. Coincidentally, Zuko's mind was exactly the same.

"It's six-thirty, Fire Lord Zuko, may we come in to assist you?" the servants chime, respectfully knocking on the red painted doors. Zuko was leaned against his vanity table, hair in his face and shirt unbuttoned. It took him awhile to actually understand the words of his workers and although his yearning for solitude, he allows them entry. They clean him up, leaving his hair alone. Ever since he was appointed the new king, he wanted his hair down and short. Truthfully, he only kept his hair tight up for his father. There is no father to please now.

Six-fifty-five. Zuko is still at the vanity table, staring at himself. Why did Mai do this? What made Katara fall for him? How will he face them both? Would it affect his everyday life? All these questions flooded into his mind and bothered him. He was not in the mood to have a feast with the rest and he regretted telling Toph to remind the others. But he knows better than to host something than leave. He pushes himself up, fixes his hair, and exits the grand room, forcing himself not to think of the events that happened today.

"Hey, hey, Fire Lord Zuki finally arrives!" Sokka says, grinning at Zuko. Zuko cracks a smile and takes a seat at the end of the table, looking at his friends. "So, Zuko, where'd you and Toph run about to earlier?" Everyone fell silent, eager to listen in to what he was going to say. But instead of him, Toph chimed in.

"We were looking for some food for the feast. Customized to everyone's liking! Look, there's even a salad for vegetarian Twinkle Toes," Toph says, pointing at the food and saving Zuko. The troubled Fire Lord looks up at Toph, who winks in his direction. He smiles sheepishly and looks down into his food. "I suppose we can eat up, then!" At these words, everyone begins to dig in. Sokka rips the meat off the chicken wing. It was a rare treat: chickens. They were also quite strange to people, considering they were used to chickenlizards.

Everyone dined and conversed, talking about their plans about the future and what they'll do now since there's no body around who wants to rule the Earth. Zuko was still lost in thought, lost in his mind causing him to be inattentive and quieter than usual. Nobody noticed though, except Katara. Catching a glimpse of her secret love, or _used-to-be secret love_, she notices that he was troubled and that Mai wasn't around. That must have set him to this melancholic state. Catching his eye, she gives a warm smile to him, unaware that he already knows what he shouldn't. Zuko smiles back, thinking on what Toph said before: '_someone is always there for you_.' He breaks the eye-to-eye contact, staring outside the open windows with an airy smile.

Towards the end of the feast right when the cake was to be brought, a messenger rushes into the dining hall, scroll at hand and sweat dripping on face. "FIRE LORD ZUKO!" he yells, rushing towards the scarred boy. "This is from the prison. It's urgent." The messenger hands Zuko the scroll, bows his head, and waits for returning orders. Zuko looks at the messenger, worry on his face. Silence falls upon the table, everyone pausing their eating and merriment. He opens it, slowly and hesitantly, fearful of what it would have written inside.

Eyes darting from left to right. They finally cease, wide with fear and adrenaline. "We all need to go. NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6 : Departure

"Zuko, what's going on?" Katara asks, looking at him with an arched brow. There was confusion in everyone's faces except their host, whose face was filled with worry.

"Calm down, Zuko!" Sokka says, standing and putting his hands out towards him. The scarred boy paced the room frantically, hands on his head. He kicks down the chair he was previously sitting in, startling the others. Sokka puts his hands on his friend's shoulders and looks at him. "What is going on?"

Zuko shoves his body away from Sokka and looks out the large, ceiling to floor windows. "My father's escaped." He turns, staring at his friend's horrified faces. There was silence around the room as everyone thought of what was to happen next.

"We beat him before, we can beat him again," Aang says, trying to put a smile for his friends. "Team Avatar, forever!" Aang, punches his fist into the air, ready to do some action. "And how much harm can he do? I took his bending away, anyways..." he adds this under his breath, yet the others heard.

"Azula's with him," Zuko adds, which quiets Aang. Ever since her imprisonment, Azula has gone mad, so the guards say. With her craziness came her fury and her lust for revenge. "We need to go. I'm leaving the palace to my cousin, Mya." Zuko walks out of the dining hall. "Pack your bags, we're going after them in thirty minutes." And just like that, he was away. The others turned and looked to each other, still taking in the news.

After the thirty minutes has passed, the group regathers at the barn. It was just five, Suki going back to the Kyoshi Warriors to call for help. "Alright, I think we can take Appa now," Zuko says, letting Aang lead Appa outside. As Aang straps in the saddle basket, the others recheck their supplies and prepare for their quick departure.

"Zuko?" A familiar voice says behind the boy, who stops what he's doing. He doesn't turn around to face the owner of the voice, but listens to what they have to say. "Zuko, I'm sorry. I..I just felt that you were forgetting about me...I'm truly, truly sorry, Zuko," Mai says, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He shrugs her off and continues what he was doing. Mai stands there feeling guilty and melancholic. She looks at the others who finally acknowledge her presence. Aang, Sokka, and Katara-not knowing about Mai's cheating-greets her. Katara's wave and smile was sheepish, but with her greet came the return of a glare. Mai blamed Katara for Zuko's diminishing attention towards the black haired girl. Mai walks away after awhile, leaivng the team to do their work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time lapse : two hours after leaving the Fire Nation - - - - - - - - - - - -

Appa soared in the air, smoothly sailing through the cloudless sky. Sokka was dozed off, drooling onto his shoulder. Toph was up ahead with Aang, asking questions about how to train Appa and Momo. Katara and Zuko were in the saddle, Katara leaning off the edge and staring into the reflecting water. It was silent, even Aang and Toph's conversation was whispered.

"Katara?" Zuko asks softly, wondering if she fell asleep as her brother. She turns her head just slightly, not in the mood to talk, even if it was with Zuko. "You feeling okay?" Even Zuko felt Katara's radiating dismal vibes. Katara doesn't reply, still hanging off the edge and staring at the water.

"Home sick, that's all," she replies simply, resting her head on her limp arm. "Thanks for the concern." She didn't mean for it to sound sarcastic, but it came out like that.

"We're all just worried about you," Zuko says, crawling over and sitting beside her. "We don't want to lose part of Team Avatar." He looks at her, tilting his head to catch her attention. She looks back, eyes tired and lips tugged into a slight frown.

"I don't understand why you care so much," Katara says, turning the other way to not face him. Her cheeks were becoming hot and her ears reddening.

"Well I do."  
"Don't, it doesn't matter."  
"Yes, it does. Please, just tell me what's bothering you."  
"It's just... I guess love isn't always a two way street..." she whispers that last bit, half of her wanting Zuko to hear, the other to have kept that only to her ears. Zuko stays quiet, which causes Katara to turn to see what caused his silence. His hazel eyes connected with Katara's sea blue ones. Katara stared back, tears just about to burst out of her eyes. But before she could swipe away a single tear, Zuko leaned in. His face was just milimeters away from hers. Katara could feel the warm breath of the Fire Lord on her skin. Time seemed to freeze as she felt the soft lips of the firebender on her own, surprised at this sudden motion. Katara didn't resist, kissing Zuko back. Katara breaks away, staring at the boy, hand covering her mouth. She moves to the other side, still in shock of the even that turned out. Zuko looks at her, his thoughts fuzzy. Was Toph truthful about Katara's confession? Whether she was lying or not, Zuko began starting to grow feelings for Katara, stronger than the feelings before.

"We're nearing Earth Nation borders! We can stop at that small island over there!" Aang announces, motioning Appa to land on the green island. Toph climbs back into the saddle with the help of Zuko, who shakes Sokka awake. Toph and Sokka were unaware of the awkward tension between Zuko and Katara, and didn't notice it although it was obvious.

Sokka yawned, rubbing his eyes and blinking himself awake. "How long was I out?" He asks, stifling another yawn and stretching.

"The entire trip," Zuko says, leaning against the side of the saddle-basket, and crossing his legs. He flings his head back, staring at the upside island. He was trying to act casual, but it was difficult for him because he was always vigilant. The sky was darkening already, signalling the time to camp.

Appa thuds on the ground. The landing was harsh considering Appa was tired from everyone's weight. The landing through the saddle off, sending everyone to the ground. Aang sent a wind that helped everyone up before they hit the ground. "Sorry about that, guys, Appa is pretty tired," Aang explains, patting Appa's head. His big friend was already out cold and snoring. "Guess we can camp out here tonight," He says, beginning to grab wood and stones for a fire. Zuko makes the flames, warming everyone up as the temperature begins to drop. The sun goes down and the moon glistens and reflects in the calm waters. Katara and Toph were in charge of unpacking the supplies from the saddle. The boys were by the fire, talking about their plans for tomorrow.

"Katara, I told Zuko," Toph confesses, catching a falling sleeping bag. Katara pauses and looks at Toph, eyes wide with rage and betrayal.  
"W-what?"  
"I'm sorry, Katara. He broke up with Mai, so I felt it would...um.. comfort him."

The waterbender stays silent. _'Is that why he...?' _She shakes her head, her chocolate brown hair swishing with her. She continues unpacking, as if she didn't hear what Toph said. She was not angry, in fact, she didn't know how to feel about it. After the last of the supplies were out, she steps out of the saddle and helps Toph bring it to the camp.

"Please don't be angry with me," Toph looks at her friend, eyes begging for forgiveness. Katara produces a small smile, indicating that it was alright. She doesn't speak after that, and gives everyone their sleeping bags. She takes a roll of bread and when she was half-way through, she tosses it to Momo who eagerly devours it. As everyone begins to settles into their sleeping bags, Katara stands.

"I'm going to go for a walk," she says, slinging her water pouch over her head and across her chess. "I'll be back soon. Just need to do some training, since we haven't fought in awhile." And without hearing to her friend's warnings and advice to stay with the group, she walks off. The trees consume her and she was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time lapse : two in the morning - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a loud scream from within the woods, waking and startling the four around the fire. Zuko was first on his feet, running into the forest the way Katara went. The rest followed closely behind, worried about their friend. All were feeling guilty, knowing they should have stopped Katara from wandering off on her own.

"We should have stopped her!" Sokka says, face palming himself and sprinting behind Zuko. "She's my sister, I should have went with her!"  
"It's not your fault, Sokka," Toph says, running along behind him.  
"If she's captured by Azula and Ozai, it is. I should have went with her."

Aang blows away all the greenery and shrubs, clearing the jungle for them. There was another scream for help, which quickened everyone's running. Toph stops and falls behind, earth bending a tunnel. She runs underground, feeling for the weight of people. She pops onto the surface, capturing Azula and Ozai in rock prisons. She forms a rock ball around her fist, swinging at Ozai who was laughing maniacally. She was stopped when Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards. "Where is she?!" Toph demanded. Sokka and Zuko arrive, looking around for Katara.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Sokka screamed, leaping at Ozai. Zuko stops him, which angers Sokka. He jerks his arm away, jumping at the dirty runaways, who were laughing louder than before. Aang blows Sokka back and tells them all to stay calm. He turns to face the rest. Zuko had his hands on his forehead. He punched down a tree in frustration, with the help of his flaming fists.

"We need to find Kata-" his sentence was interrupted with a loud rumbling. He turns around-Azula and Ozai were gone! He looks around wildly, like the rest, trying to search for the culprits. "They were working with earth benders!" Zuko runs back to the shore where they came from, Sokka and Aang following. They were going to fly around the island in search for their missing friend.

_'This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told her that I told Zuko.. I should have told Zuko in the first place!' _Out of guilt, frustration, and impulsiveness, she sprints into the forest into the direction she felt the earth benders move.

* * *

**( Please leave reviews! They're always needed c: Hope you guys like the story so far! I'm trying to get a chapter up everyday, although this story isn't quite popular! Thanks to everyone who still reads! ) **


	7. Chapter 7 : A Surprise Guest

Once the three made it to the beach, they began packing the belongings onto the saddle and strapping it onto Appa. They all climbed aboard and before they took off, they noticed there was one other person missing-

"Toph," Sokka whispers, looking around for their earthbending friend. "They took Toph, too!" Sokka was enraged. He was determined to get his sister and friend back. At this statement, Zuko hopped off Appa and onto the sand. He strapped his sword on and his knapsack on his back and made his way towards the woods. Before stepping into the greenery, he turns around to face the two.

"I'm going on foot. I'll try to find Katara and Toph. When I find them, or anyone else, I'll send up a signal flare, okay?" He begins into the forest, no one stopping him. Sokka and Aang look at each other, and nod. They were going to try to find Azula and Ozai and take them down.

Deep in the forest, a girl was tied to a tree. She was hurt with scratches on her face, arms, and legs. Her clothing was torn and weapons tossed to the side. Her head was lulling, and she was blacked out. Her brown hair and blue eyes revealed it to be the missing Katara. In the midst of her kidnap, she met her captors. Azula and Ozai tried to force information out of her: who was taking charge of the Fire Nation if Zuko was away and other things coming across those lines.

"If we take her, Zuko will surely follow. Then we can finally take him down, father," Azula says, coming her uneven hair. She was a mess: her clothes in rags and rips, her hair uneven and full of split ends, and her make up ( which she hasn't bothered to clean ) runny and smudged. Her father on the other hand was sweaty and smelly. Both hadn't bothered to clean up since their imprisonment. Azula gone almost completely psychotic, her father still had some sanity inside of him. They were both resentful towards their relative, and wanted to bring him down and rule the Fire Nation once more. But they would need to bring down Team Avatar if they would want to rule again.

A mile away, Toph searched around for her waterbending friend. Little did she know that she was being followed and watched by none other than Long Feng and the Dai Li. Yes, they were still alive, hiding out on this secret, uncharted island. "C'mon Katara, give me a sign!" Toph muttered to herself, putting her hand to the ground and feeling the vibrations. The Dai Li knew her techniques and hide amongst the trees to avoid being sensed. Toph could not feel around for anyone near, and continued running on a rock wave.

The Dai Li spies followed after Toph, who finally felt their presence. She waited awhile, pretending she did not know they were there. All of a sudden, she blew three boulders each in every Dai Li's direction. As they were busy dodging and getting hit, she created a tunnel and dug underground, sure she got rid of them. But as she was gloating and laughing at their defeat, she ran into a wall created by the spies. She was dazed and dizzy, the wall being made of stone. She knew if she stopped there they'd catch her. So she continued, although her head was bleeding slightly. She pops up to the ground, running as fast as she could. She threw rocks behind her, luckily hitting some. It was one against twenty, and Toph knew she couldn't run forever.

Just when she was about to give up, a sudden heat wave arrives, causing her to duck to the ground. Zuko had finally caught up to her, making a ring of fire around them. "Toph, stay down. I'm going to make a signal flame for Aang and Sokka to join us." Toph did as he said, covering her head and bending a protection over her feet. She never forgot the time Zuko accidentally burnt her feet and she couldn't see for a long time. It was traumatizing, and always was vigilant when it came to Fire Bending. Almost instantly, Sokka and Aang were there, fighting there Dai Li. One was closing in Sokka, using stones to bend his sword. But Zuko swung in, burning the Dai Li in the stomach. It was a strong blow, which sent him flying and in flames. "I guess they shouldn't wear flammable clothing.." Zuko says, helping out Aang and Toph who were combining water and dirt to create a sticky mud. Toph, always carrying a hunk of metal, cuffed at least five Dai Li spies to a tree. The rest were either too injured to move or have run away to their leader.

"Who are you working for?" Aang says to one spy, putting his staff to his neck. Aang, being a kind soul, knew better than to kill anyone. The Dai Li shook his head and opened his mouth, his tongue missing. Aang stepped back in disgust. He was appalled. Obviously their leader did this to keep their information a secret. Aang walked back to the others. "Their leader cut out their tongues!" Aang puts his hand to his head, confused and slightly traumatized. He had never seen anything more inhumane. "I think we should leave them here and continue finding Katara, since they can't really say anything to us..." Aang whistles for Appa. He circles ahead, and Aang airbends himself and Sokka on the furry creature. "Find Katara, and let's get out of here." Zuko nods, and pushes Toph gently to continue running.

Midnight struck, and the full moon arose ahead of the trees. Katara began awaking, blinking her eyes open. She gasps when she realizes she's tied up, but quiets herself as she see's Azula and Ozai's backs turned away from her. She sighs and thinks of a plan, but her train of thought crashes when she sees another limp figure tied two trees away from her. It was a familiar boy thought to be dead: Jet.


	8. Chapter 8 : Imprisoned

"Jet? Jet?! What are you-I thought you were dead! We thought you were dead! Jet? Jet, wake up," Katara whispered, trying to get the boy's attention. He was beat up, just like Katara, and he seemed to be asleep. She felt like she was imagining this, Jet died in the hands of Long Feng. Could it be that the Freedom Fighters revived him? Some sort of magical force kept alive? Whatever it was, Katara was relieved to see her old friend. Friend was an understatement. Everyone knew that they were a couple once, and Jet was not over the brown haired girl.

Katara stopped her attempt to wake him, and rested her head against the trunk of the tree. She looked up at the full-moon sky, feeling the strength of the moon. She concentrated hard on her powers, inhaling and exhaling slowly and diligently. She manages to attract a ball of water from the grass and cut her rope bounds, escaping with the rope in hand. But before she could even make a foot, a Dai Li spy grabs her, and knocks her out.

The ground was cold and hard. Katara shot straight up, remembering the previous night. She looks wildly around her, heart racing and sweat dripping. How could she be brought down so easily? Now she was in a earth cell, probably far from ever seeing her friends again. It looked similar to the one she got locked up in with Zuko, the one that was inescapable without the aid of her friends. She was on the verge of crying and since there was no one around, she let the tears run. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing and thinking she could not escape this one.

"Katara? 'Tara, is that you?" A deep, tired voice says from across the cell. Katara picks up her head, staring at the boy with wild brown hair. She gapes at him. Jet was alive!

"Jet? Oh my, Jet!" She runs over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. She was so relieved to see a familiar face, but she was still lost on how he was able to survive and escape Long Feng. "How did you escape? Are you okay? I thought you were dead!" She puts a hand to his cheek, looking into his hazel eyes. Jet smiles, and puts a hand over hers.

"Smellerbee and Longshot were able to get me some medical attention. I'm so grateful for them. They thought I was gone, but they managed to find an old waterbender with some old magic. She was one crazy lady, but I'm thankful for her," Jet looks back at Katara, happy to see she's okay.

"Why are you here on this island, though? How did the Dai Li get you?" Katara asks, so many questions flooding her mind. She let go of Jet's face and looked around their prison. There were many stones, and the only exit was a circular doorway on the high ceiling. She looked back at Jet, waiting to hear answers.

"After I was healed, they knew I knew too much information about their secrets. They abandoned me on this island alone. Until last night, when they suddenly came and captured me. Maybe because they heard you coming. Why are you captured but not Aang, Sokka, and that earth bending girl?" It was time for Jet to ask questions. "And did they hurt you?"

Katara smiled at Jet for his concern. She no longer saw him in a loving way, but as a good, close friend who redeemed himself before his death. Or, they thought to be his death. "I was being stupid and left them. The earthbending girl's name is Toph. Zuko's with us, too." She did not hesitate saying this, knowing that Jet and Zuko already made good terms. "No, they didn't hurt me, I'm fine." She puts a hand to her cuts. They were slightly healed and just minor, yet she had a black eye, which was swelling.

They caught up, telling stories about what has happened since Ba Sing Sae. Jet told Katara about hearing that Zuko became Fire Lord by some tourists who went on the island while Katara told stories about the big showdown between Azula and Zuko, and how that Azula and Ozai were captured and because estranged from Zuko and how they became slightly insane. Well, Azula, that is. "...and now they're free. That's why we came to the Earth Kingdom to find them. I guess they_ found us_... I mean, _me_." They talked for hours, until both of them finally fell asleep.

On the surface, Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and Toph met up and made camp. "They've got to be on this island. There's not other means of transportation other than boat, and we would have seen," Zuko says, taking a sip of his tea. He was sitting on a log, staring into the fire, contemplating on life. He was still thinking about the kiss on Appa, and blamed himself for Katara running off. _'I probably scared her away. Or confused her. I just couldn't help myself.' _he thought, getting angry with himself. Aang saw the look on his face, and guessed that Zuko was probably blaming himself.

"Hey, it's okay Zuko. We'll find Katara. Maybe there's an underground prison again! Or maybe they're deep in the forest. We've just got to keep looking," Aang reassured them, eating his bowl of rice. "Me and Toph can search the grounds tomorrow for something underneath, and Sokka and you can fly and try to find some headquarters. I'll try to send up a signal flare like you did today." He finished his bowl of rice and set it by the fire. He climbed into his sleeping bag, and rested his head on the pillow, Momo snuggling up to him. "Well, g'night guys. See you in the morning." With that, he was asleep.

"I don't know how he is taking this so lightly..." Zuko says, finishing his own food. "I mean, doesn't he have a thing for Katara?" Zuko was curious about this, yet he didn't make it sound obvious. Sokka looks at him, yawning.

"He's over her. That's good, because Katara is still my little sister. No matter how close of a friend they are to her. Nuh uh. She's not gonna get hurt anymore. Remember Jet? Yeah, she was pretty upset about that," Sokka said, yawning and grabbing his sleeping bag. At this statement, Zuko looked away and grew red. Having feelings for Katara would upset Sokka, and surely ruin their friendship. As Sokka began snoring, it was just Toph and the Fire Lord.

"Zuko, do you mind taking first watch? I'm feeling pretty tired today," Toph yawns, snuggling onto the ground without getting a reply from the boy. He nods and wit that, Toph was snoozing like the rest. Zuko sighed. Would they ever get back Katara?


	9. Chapter 9 : The Escape

The circular door opens, shining bright light onto the two prisoners. The Dai Li spies tosses two paper bags down and two small water sacs. The food landed on Katara, who woke up rubbing her head. "OW! What was that fo-" The circular door closes, and she swears under her breath. She looks at the dropped items, opening the paper bags. "Hey Jet, they brought us some food." She hands him the paper bag and water sac. She begins to eat the rice inside, keeping the water hidden under a rock. She was going to collect the water and try to make a water blast that could bring her to the top.

Jet reluctantly took the paper bag and eyed it suspiciously. He didn't want to get brainwashed again or poisoned, but he was quite hungry and began to dig in. "Leave a little bit of water. I'm thinking of a way out." Katara whispers to Jet, not saying it out loud in fear of the spies over hearing. Jet perks up, motioning for her to continue. "If we gather enough water, I can make a geyser to get us out the door. Then we escape. But we need to wait a few days when we collect the water for them not to get suspicious." Katara says softly, finishing her rice and crushing the paper bag.

"Do we have a plan B, in case it doesn't work?" Jet asks, crumbling his bag as well. Katara shakes her head. She goes to collect the water sac, taking a very tiny sip.

"Or we wait for the others to come. But we don't even know where we are, how will they?" Katara slumps onto a rock, beginning to lose hope. She puts her elbows on her thighs and rests her head on her palms.

Toph walks slowly behind Aang, eyes barely keeping themselves open. "Aang, can we rest?" She yawns. They've been up since three in the morning, and everyone was feeling irritable and tired. Aang didn't reply, continuing follow the tracks they recently found. Sokka and Zuko were up in the air, looking for something interesting. There was a large vessel washed upon shore, which they landed near hiding Appa in some tall trees. They hide into some bushes, spying for anybody on deck.

"There's only three people on board. I think it's easy to take them out," Zuko says, squinting his eyes on the people on board. "They're Dai Li. Sokka, I'm going to set your boomerang on fire, then you hit the one near the boarding door. Alright?" Sokka looks at his boomerang and rubs it affectionately. "_Boomerang_...?" he whispers, reluctantly handing it to Zuko. "Don't burn him," Sokka sobs, shoving it into Zuko's chest. Zuko takes it and lights his hand, waving the boomerang over the fire. He hands it to Sokka, who tosses it back to Zuko, his hand burning. "What the hell, Zuko?! You just burnt me!" Sokka said, kissing the burn. Zuko apologises, forgetting that not everyone is a firebender.

Zuko narrows his eyes, concentrating on the Dai Li spy guarding the entrance to the vessel. Exhaling slowly, he tosses it with all the strength he could muster, considering the vessel was quite far. It hits the spy, who falls and splashes into the water. Zuko nods his head towards the boat, running and crouching towards it. They reach the metal platform and climb aboard, Sokka grabbing and reuniting with his treasured weapon.

The two run down the halls, stopping during the corners and making sure there aren't any spies on board. "I say we wait here until Azula and Ozai come. Since we finally found the ship, we know that they do mean to take Katara away," Sokka says, opening a door and revealing an empty room with two bunk beds. "If anyone comes, we come here. And if we split up, we should meet here." Sokka pockets his boomerang, walking inside. "It's a spare room. No one stays here. Learned all about ships from my dad." Zuko looks around the room, opening chests for supplies and swinging the closet door open. Nothing was inside, which relaxes Zuko.

"Aang, Aang, I feel something down here!" Toph says, kneeling and putting his hand on the dirt. "There a huge underground building! Like and actual building! There's two stories and I think a basement but it's really, really deep." She stands, parting the dirt and creating a tunnel. Aang looks down it.

"Ladies first," he says, chuckling nervously. Toph groans, and leaps into the tunnel. She continues digging, feeling Aang close the tunnel above. Aang produces a flame for himself to see. "Shouldn't we flare for Zuko and Sokka?"

"I think we should wait for Aang's signal flare," Zuko says, pointing his thumb towards the door. Sokka thinks upon this and says one of them should watch outside while the other stays just in case. "Fine, I'll go," Zuko volunteers, exiting the room and waiting outside to see the flare.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot. Keep digging, I'll send up a flame," Aang earthbends back to the surface, sending a fire up. It was too big to catch everyone on the island's attention, but enough for someone in the air to spot.

Zuko, seeing the small flame, runs back to Sokka to call him. He reaches their room. "Sokka, they sent it up. Let's go!" Zuko runs off the ship, not waiting for Sokka. They sprint towards the direction of the flame, reaching the hole where Aang was waiting in.

"There's an underground building down there. C'mon!" He crawls into the hole, leaving Zuko and Sokka on the surface. They look at each other, neither one too found of going underground, considering they weren't earthbenders. But they trusted Aang and Toph, and followed them into the tunnel. For the non-earthbenders, it felt like hours of digging. Their lungs were tightening from the small amount of air, but continued.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time lapse : twenty minutes of digging - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toph stopped digging, causing Aang to run into her behind. "Hey, watch it!" Toph says, cheeks turning slightly red, in unison with Aang's. He mumbles a quick apology and asks what caused the sudden stop. "This is the basement. I'm pretty sure Katara is in there. It's really empty, only two people in there."

"Two people? Who else is there?" Zuko asks, feeling particularly protective over Katara, involuntarily, though.

"I don't know," Toph says, "But it doesn't feel dangerous. They're both calm." Toph digs through the hole, making everyone fall in.

"Aang! Toph! Zuko!" she runs toward them, all giving them hugs.

"Hey, what about your brother?" Sokka and Katara laugh, embracing each other.

"Jet?!" Aang says, gaping at the previous Freedom Fighter. He walks slowly towards him, not knowing if he was real or not. "Am I in the spirit world?" He turns around and sees his friends, proving that he was not. Sokka goes up to Jet, poking him in the face. "Oh my goodness, you are alive!" Jet grins, but Sokka steps back in confusion.

"H-how?" Sokka asks, gaping at the boy. His gape turned into a suspicious eye squint, going over and guarding Katara. "Did you hurt my sister? Did he hurt you Katara?" He looks at his sister, holding her head in his hands and peering around for any wounds. He spots the cuts and black eye.

"No, Sokka, Jet is good. He survived through magic of Hama! Could you believe that? Azula and Ozai did this, not Jet," Katara says, gently pushing off Sokka's hands.

"Well, well, well. It seems we've got everyone here now. Hello, Zuzu. How's the throne treating you?" Azula says from the other side of the room. The gang gathers together, fighting positions ready. "Oh, there's no need for fighting. You're out numbered." At this, the Dai Li appear, closing in near the gang.

"How did you get through the guards?" Zuko demands, standing in front of the crew alongside with Aang. Azula laughs maniacally, nearing her brother.

"Their so easy to manipulate. Plus, lightening can cut through metal over time, did you know?" Azula says, chuckling. Zuko purses his lips, ready to finally put an end to his sister's insanity. "Well, I don't think you can defeat these guys this time. They're grade 'A' warriors. Goodbye, Zuko." Azula laughs once more, and is earthbended out the circular door. The gang tightens their formation, which is a circle. The Dai Li nod to one another, attacking Team Avatar. The ones on the ceiling lept onto the gang, sending rocks, stones, mud, anything they can bend. Zuko creates a firewave, on top of the group, sending the Dai Li that lept on them soaring.

"Toph, create a tunnel underneath us. And when I say, break the ground we're standing on and let us fall inside," Zuko whispers to the earthbender, sending a flaming Dai Li flying and knocking out his team members. The team was getting tired and was falling behind. Katara was almost out of water, her supply always turning into mud which was dried immediately and no longer available to use. She backed into the group, falling as one of the Dai Li, a scarred face man with a slash across his face, sent a large hunk of rock into her stomach. She falls, and the spy sinks her into the ground.

"NO!" Zuko yells, witnessing Katara almost suffocate in the ground. He flames his fist and punches the warrior, now burnt and red. He runs to Katara and digs in the ground, calling Aang for help. But Aang was busy. Five warriors were surrounding him, attempting to trap him in a block of rock. He blows them away with a strong wind, and traps them in their own idea. He runs to Katara, earthbending her out of the ground. She was out, no pulse to be found. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" Zuko yells, performing CPR. After minutes of breathing and pushing, she gasps, and looks around wildly. "NOW TOPH!" The group sinks into the ground, darkness consuming them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time lapse : five minutes after Team Avatar's + Jet escape - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NO! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GO?!" Azula screams at the lined up and injured Dai Li. "I SPARE YOUR TONGUES, NOT TO MENTION LIVES, AND YOU DO THIS? YOU DO THIS? TO _ME_? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? YOU WILL FIND THEM, I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, AND YOU WILL BRING THEM TO ME! YOU WORTHLESS CREATURES! I'LL END THEM ON MY OWN." She pauses, breathing heavily, looking into the sweaty faces of the earthbenders. She was looking for weakness, or sign of fear. Although each and every one was scared of the crazy girl, they did not show it. "If you can't bring me what I wish for, I will end all of you, you hear me? I said: DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She screams. "_Yes, ma'am_." They reply in unison, voices trembling just slightly. "Good, good. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" She sends a fire, all the warriors scurrying away.

"It's time we break out an old friend," Azula begins to laugh her insane laugh, walking off to the other prison cells.


	10. Chapter 10 : Plan B

"This is so ironic," Aang begins, telling Appa to fly a bit higher.  
"What is?" Sokka asks, chewing on a piece of toast.  
"Instead of us chasing them, which was plan, it's now them chasing us... Again," Aang throws his hands up in the air in emphasization. He lays on Appa's head, looking at the white clouds above.  
"Time for a new plan, then," Sokka says, relaxing in the saddle as well. He puts his hands behind his head and kicks back, not giving much room for Toph, Katara, Jet, or Zuko.  
"Sokka, move your legs!" Toph says, picking up Sokka's limbs and throwing it hard enough to fall out of the saddle.  
"SOKKA!" Katara yelled, scrambling over to find her brother. He was hanging onto Appa's tail for dear life. Appa felt the weight and flung Sokka over the animal's body. Aang saw Sokka flying over him, and gently blew him back onto the saddle.  
"A simple, 'please move your legs, Sokka' would have sufficed!" Sokka says, staring daggers at Toph. She tried hard not to laugh and shrugged. She bit her lip and faced away from them, finally letting out her squeals of laughter.

They were all exhausted, each taking turns to sleep and fly Appa ( except Toph and Jet, who wasn't used to Appa yet ) Finally, at noon, Kyoshi Island's crest shaped island loomed ahead. Aang rubbed Appa's furry head and led him to the shores of the island. "Suki, here I come!" Sokka said, leaping off before they even landed. Jet slid off Appa after Sokka and fell face first into the sand, not being used to riding the big guy. Toph built a sand staircase, which she climbed down, Zuko following behind her. Aang stayed on Appa. "I'll stay with Appa, Katara. I'm going to talk to the Oyaji and ask for a place for us to stay in. And a barn for Appa!" Aang made an air ball, and lept onto it. "See you later, Katara!" Aang rushed away, leaving Katara on Appa's saddle. Zuko was waiting for her at the bottom, holding his hand out and bowing. Katara laughed and climbed down Toph's made stairs, grabbing Zuko's hand as he helped her down. "Thank you, good sir," Katara said, bowing as well. They both laughed, and along with Toph and Jet, made their way into town. Jet stared at Zuko with slight envy, putting a hand to his waist and grabbing a small branch of bamboo and putting it between his teeth.

Sokka ran towards the Kyoshi Warriors training area, bursting in and tackling the first warrior he saw. "SUKI!" He looked at the girl he brought to the ground, noticing it was Ty Lee, not his girlfriend. He jumps off, brushing himself off and sputtering apologies. "Sorry, Ty Lee!" He looks around the room, noticing there were only three warriors in the room. "Where's Suki?" Sokka asks, running around the room trying to find her.

Ty Lee giggled, always thinking Sokka was cute. "She left with the others to this faraway island where they heard there were runaway prisoners!" Ty Lee looked at the girls and nodded, signalling them to go outside and take a break from their training.  
"Why are you guys still here?" Sokka furrowed his brows, thinking hard about this 'faraway' island.  
"I'm training those two! They're new, just like me! I'm teaching them chi blocking!" Ty Lee said, hitting the chis on a dummy. Sokka rubbed his arm, remembering the time Ty Lee was against them and used it for attack.  
"Alright, thanks," the water tribe warrior was disappointed, and turned to walk away.  
"Hey, don't you want to stay for awhile?" Ty Lee called out, but he was already too far.

Katara and Zuko walked playfully down town, Zuko twirling Katara around and dancing. They laughed, enjoying each other's company. Toph and Jet were behind, watching them walk close together. "Do you still like Katara?" Toph asked Jet, playing with her space rock again. Jet stayed silent. "Well?!" Toph demanded.

"If she likes Zuko, I respect that. Whatever makes her happy," Jet replies, looking at the ground and putting his hands in his pockets. Of course he stilled liked Katara, but he felt he couldn't compete with the Fire Lord.

"That doesn't answer my question, but whatever," Toph shrugged and silenced herself after that. She took out her space rock and began playing with it, stretching it and bending it.

Up ahead, Zuko and Katara reached a cake booth. There were rows and rows full of beautiful and delicious cakes, their scents wafting into the air. Katara looked around, finally picking out a mooncake. The gentleman purchased the cake for her, eating a sesame cookie. They walked back to the beach, taking a seat on a log. Katara bended a few vines and tied it to the log, making a makeshift swing. They swung and ate, talking about their lives before they heard of Aang. In the middle of their story telling, they both took a rest from talking and enjoyed the view. "Katara," Zuko began, breaking the silence. She looked at him. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Zuko asked, looking back at her. Katara was silent and turned away, looking at the horizon.

"As a date?" She wrapped her hand around the vine, swinging her legs.  
"Y..yeah.." Zuko replied, his cheeks turning red. Katara grinned, finally thinking about her decision.  
"Sure, Zuko," she kissed him on the cheek and stood up, going back into town to find Toph, Aang, and the rest. Zuko put his hand to the spot where Katara kissed him, and smiled.

It was already sunset and the merchant vendors began closing their shops. Katara found Toph, Jet, and Aang who were looking around for Sokka. No one has seen him all day, ever since he ran off when they landed. Aang led them to their hotel, which he convinced the owner to let them stay for half the price for over night. "Didn't he say something about the Suki girl?" Jet said, pointing towards the Kyoshi Warrior area.

"Oh, yeah. He was going to go visit Suki!" Aang said, opening his glider. "I'll go over to the training place. You guys can check in!" With that, he flew off towards the Kyoshi Warriors. The others went inside the hotel, going to their rooms. Toph and Katara took the room at the far end of the hall, Zuko and Jet in the nearest room, and Sokka and Aang were to stay in the middle room. Each room was equipped with two beds with green sheets and white, fluffy pillows. There was a large window on the head of the beds, that could easily be jumped out of. A chest was placed in front of each bed for storage. On the walls were paintings of Avatar Kyoshi and of the governors of Kyoshi Island.

"Wow, these beds feel amazing!" Katara said, plopping into the bed on the right. She snuggles into the pillow, feeling the softness consume her head. Toph sat in her own bed, feeling the pillow and mattress. She bounces on it, letting the springs sound around the room. Mesmerized by the sound, she begins jumping on it, cheering and letting the springs scream. "Toph, stop!" Katara exclaims, picking up her pillow and throwing it at her. Katara closed her eyes, but opens them once more as Toph threw the pillow back-hard. "Oh, this means war!" Katara said, standing and hitting Toph with the pillow. They began a pillow fight, duck feathers flying around everywhere.

Aang flew around the island, calling for his friend. "Sokka! Sokka!" Aang yelled, finally spotting a familiar, blue-dressed boy laying in the sand. Aang flew down, landing beside his friend. "Sokka? Are you okay?" Aang helped his friend up, who was half asleep.

"I..I think Suki is on the island wiff the Dee Lee peepul.." Sokka said, dragging Aang down and falling asleep again. Aang splashes water into Sokka's face, making him wake up. "AZULA LURED IN SUKI!" He screamed, running around frantically and falling into the ocean. Aang waterbended him out, drying him out as well.

"What? How do you know this?"  
"Ty Lee said Suki and the other warriors went to this small island where runaway prisoners were hiding! _Runaway_ prisoners! Long Feng, the Dai Li, AZULA, OZAI!" Sokka was waving his hands in the air.  
"We've got to tell the others! Let's go!" He grabbed his friends arm and began running back to the hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time lapse : seven pm - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, Katara, you look... wow.." Katara exited the hotel greeted by Zuko. The waterbender was wearing a white mid-drift blouse with a light blue, airy skirt which was a few inches above her knee. Her hair was in a high pony tail, braids running along the top of her head. She was wearing the golden, airbending pendant and her sandals matched the golden necklace. She grinned as she heard and saw Zuko, who was dressed in a casual blood red shirt, and red pantalons. He had his Fire Lord crown, which was customized to fit his head although his hair was down. He held out his hand which Katara took, and they began walking into town.

The night was not clear, but it was still nice. The two walked into the town, finding a nice restaurant. They took a seat at a wooden table with circular chairs. The server came to their table, asking what they'd like to order. Zuko looked at Katara, waiting for her to ordering first. "I'll just have the dumplings and rice, please. And a pot of green tea," Katara said, looking and nodding at the server. She nods and writes it down on her notepad, then looking towards the Fire Lord. She noticed the crown and bowed. Zuko put up a hand and bowing his head back. "I'll have char siu over rice and a small bowl of cabbage stew, please," The Fire Lord says, nodding at the server and looking towards Katara.

"Can I ask you something, Zuko?" Katara says, chewing on her dumpling. She swallows and continues, "W-what's going on with you and Mai?" Zuko puts his class of tea down and takes awhile to reply. "I'm sorry that was insensitive, forget it."

"No, no, it's okay. We, um, broke up," he takes another sip of tea.  
"If it's okay to ask.. why?"  
"Let's not talk about it, okay? Let's just try to enjoy our time now," Zuko gives her a reassuring smile and reaches for her hand. Katara blushed, looking down at her food.

At the hotel, Jet and Toph were eating at the hotel's dining hall. Jet picked at his food, rolling around a sushi roll* and not talking. "You sure are quiet," Toph says, sipping her water sloppily. She gobbles her rice and swallows, burping right afterwards. "What's the matter?" Toph puts her feet up on the table, catching Jet's attention.

"Oh, nothing, really," Jet replies, finally eating the sushi. Toph doesn't explain that she can sense if someone is lying, but kicks back and relaxes. If Jet didn't want to spill, that was alright. Right in the middle of picking her toes, Sokka and Aang burst in. Sokka runs up to Toph and shakes her. "CALM DOWN, SOKKA!" She yells shoving him off.

"Where's Zuko and Katara?" Aang asks, scanning the room for the water and fire bender. Aang runs up stairs and down the hall to their rooms. "They're not here!"

"Oh, they went on a date for dinner," Toph says, wiggling her brows. She chuckles at Aang's and Sokka's surprised and wild expressions, and walks down the stairs. Sokka grabs her shoulder and turns her around.

"Stop laughing. This is serious. Azula and Ozai lured in Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors! They're on the island!" Sokka says, sweating like crazy.

"Let's just pack our stuff and their's. We can split up. Two go pick Katara and Zuko up while the other two pack up Appa," Jet suggests, beginning to climb up the stairs. They agreed to their ideas and followed him, hastily packing their belongings. Sokka and Toph run into town while Aang and Jet saddle up Appa. Sokka wasn't in the best mood, considering he was quite protective over his sister, especially when it came to dating.

Toph and Sokka entered the restaurant, Sokka peering into the faces of each diner, looking for the other part of the gang. Toph waited outside the restaurant, waiting for Sokka to find them. Zuko and Katara were inches away from each other, both leaning in for a kiss. But before their lips could touch, Sokka swooped in and grabbed Katara by the arm and dragging her outside.

"Sokka! Sokka, what the hell?!" Katara jerked her arm back, shoving her brother away. Zuko followed them outside, wondering what the commotion was about.

"What's going on, Sokka?" Zuko asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sokka exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. Zuko rubbed the back of his head and looked away, remembering how Sokka didn't like his sister dating, in fear she'd be hurt.

"We need to go back to that island. Suki and the other warriors are there. Azula and Ozai are using them as bait," Toph said, emerging from her leaning position on the wall. She walks past the three and towards the beach where Jet and Aang were waiting. "Well let's go, protective big bro and love doves." Toph continues walking, earthbending a moving stone to push them forward. The three follow the earthbender, the siblings bickering and the Fire Lord following awkwardly behind.

Half-way to the beach, Sokka and Katara broke up their fight. Katara fell back behind him, causing Zuko to bump into her. Katara turns and puts her hands on Zuko's shoulders, preventing him from following. "Sorry! Sorry!" She says, taking her hands off and putting them behind her back. Zuko smiles sheepishly.

"It's fine," Zuko says, chuckling lightly. The begin walking, side by side. They were silent and walking awkwardly, in fear of another one of Sokka's outbreaks. Katara could feel Zuko's uncomfort and opens her mouth to begin. "I'm sorry about Sokka," Katara says, looking up at the boy who was few inches taller than her. Zuko shakes his head.

"He's just being a big brother," Zuko puts his hands in his pockets, "If Azula wasn't a power-hungry maniac and we actually got along, I would have acted the same way." Katara nods her head lightly, straightening her dress. She had the biggest urge to hold Zuko's hand. It was right there, right at his side. She stops messing with her dress and reaches for his hand. Katara brushes against it, finally interlocking her fingers with the firebender. He shifts his hand from the sudden movement, but relaxes as he sees Katara's hand in his. He smiles at her, and they continue walking to the beach.

"Everyone's finally here! All aboard, guys!" Aang says as Toph, the irritated Sokka, and the soon-to-be couple approaches. Toph makes another sand staircase and climbs up. As Sokka is in the middle of boarding Appa, Appa sneezes and knocks down the stairs, causing Sokka to fall into the water.

"AW C'MON!" Sokka exclaims, getting up from the water. Katara lazily waterbends on her brother, drying his clothes and hair. He thanks his sister under his breath and climbs Appa-without the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - time lapse : thirty minutes after leaving Kyoshi Island - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet, Toph, Sokka, and Katara were fast asleep, Sokka snoring into his pillow and Katara occasionally pushing him away. Zuko and Aang were wide awake and looking down at the sea. Zuko was on the edge of the saddle, near to Appa's head where Aang was sitting. Aang yawned, stretching his arms and watching the moon reflect into the sea. "So, are you and Katara a _thing_ now?" Aang asks tiredly to Zuko, whose arms were hanging off the saddle and brushing up with Appa's soft fur.

"I don't know, really," Zuko says, resting his head on his arm. He watches liondolphins play in the water, letting out a yawn he's been keeping in. Aang doesn't reply, which gives Zuko the opportunity to ask the next question. "So, what's the new plan? Plan A didn't exactly go as we intended."

"We didn't have a Plan A..." Aang said, now correcting a mistake. "Well, I guess now we should just go to the island. Since there's six of us now, we should all split up into two's. Scout the island, find the Kyoshi Warriors and get them out. I don't know what we should do about Azula and Ozai, though. We need to be careful. It's like a Dai Li feeding ground there."

Zuko thought for awhile. Suki and the warriors were bait for Sokka. Azula and Ozai knew that Team Avatar wouldn't let Sokka come alone which would bring them back onto the island. They want the throne, and the way to do that was to destroy Zuko and Aang. That's their main purpose. "There's something waiting for us on the island," Zuko says suddenly although he had no evidence. "What else could be there if they want to lure us in?"

Aang maneuvered Appa into a cave on a cliff, who landed softly. "We'll figure out what's waiting for us in the morning," Aang said, grabbing his sleeping bag and pillow and jumping on to the ground. He snuggled in. "'Night, Zuko." Zuko nodded to his Avatar friend and stared outside the cliff, watching the waves crash upon the shore.

* * *

***sushi originated in southern China! I did some research!**


	11. Chapter 11 : And Old Friend

_Dear my old friend, Ty Lee_

_ It's been awhile. With the new Fire Lord and the disconnection from Mai, everything feels so different. I want to change that. I want to have everything back to normal. The throne should be in my hands, and my father ruling the world. We can have it all, Ty Lee. You and me together. We can forget everything bad between us, I just want you back by my side.  
_  
_ My father and I will be waiting on a small island closest to the Fire Nation. We used to sneak off there with Mai when there was trouble when we were children. Do you remember that island? If you don't, I have another way for you to find me. The Kyoshi Warriors, led by that Suki girl, is on their way just about now for they heard there was trouble. Don't worry, Ty Lee, there will be no trouble when you arrive._

_I hope to see you here._  
_- Azula_

"Wow! Azula's back! I can't wait to see her!" Ty Lee squeals with excitement as she jumps up and down, letter clenched in her hand. She cartwheels and lands with her hands in the air. "Girls, I'm going on vacation!" Ty Lee says to the two confused looking Kyoshi Warriors. The acrobat runs up the stairs and to her room packing immediately. Ty Lee wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and did not realize she was betraying the Kyoshi Warriors by going back to Azula. But she missed her old friend, and was eager to see her again. Little did she know that Azula was the escaped prisoner, along with her father.

"Um, Ty Lee, where are you going?" asks one of the two remaining Kyoshi Warriors, a timid girl named Sumi. Her hair was down and face unpainted, revealing her tan skin. Her green-hazel eyes glistened under her arched brows, staring at the all packed up Ty Lee. She followed Ty Lee to the door. "Who will take care of the island? We aren't fully trained nor do I think we're qualified..." Sumi says, fumbling with her fingers.

"Oh, you'll be just fine, Sumi! You can take care of the place! Remember the moves I taught you, 'kay?" Ty Lee grins and cartwheels away, giggling and squealing in excitement. "I'll be back on Monday or so!" Ty Lee calls out, before vanishing from their site.

Sumi groaned. "This is going to be a _loooong_ weekend." She turns back and goes inside, closing the door behind her.

The lights flickered in the dark corridor. Inside, only two doors were to be seen. One marking the exit, the other a prison. There was a single strip of land, a thin walkway made of earth leading to the prison. It was a high security cell, always guarded and secured. Always is a strong word.

The fire princess curled her fingers around the bars of the small window on the metal door. She whispered to the occupant inside. "Comfortable in there, friend?" She reveals her face to the prisoner, mouth in a curled and mischievous smirk. She burns the metal latches and kicks down the door, light consuming the darkness within.

"What do _you_ want?" A raspy voice said, spitting at the feet of the firebender.

"Oh, is that any way to treat your savior, _Long Feng_?" Azula cackles and enters the prison. "It's time we have a little chit-chat, hm?" The earthbenders behind the girl grab the aging man and put him in earth cuffs. They lead him ahead, Azula following close behind. "It's time we have some organization of the place." Azula kicks aside a rat carcass, letting it drop a fifty feet to the pit underneath the bridge. "This place is amazing." The firebender cackles, hands behind her back and walking with her chin up.

As Long Feng was transported and shown around the island, Azula waited on shore for her friend. Her waiting paid off as Ty Lee leaped off the boat and ran up to the black haired girl, embracing her in a bone-breaking hug. Azula hugged Ty Lee back, holding the warrior in front of her to examine her. "It's been so long," Azula said, putting her hand to Ty Lee's cheek. Azula leaned in, kissing Ty Lee who was taken aback. But in fear of Azula's rage, she allowed the kiss although it was rather passionate and surprising. Azula pulled away and looked at Ty Lee. "It's good to have you back," Azula pats Ty Lee's shoulders and walks off into the forest, motioning Ty Lee to follow. Ty Lee blinked at the girl walking ahead, unsure of what just happened. She put her hand to her mouth, but snapped out of her confusion when Azula yelled her name. She scurried into the greenery after the firebender.

"Father, look who's here," Azula enters a large, columned room with a throne chair in the middle and walls decorated with Fire Nation flags. Ozai half-smiles at the girl dressed in pink with a single braid. "Go on Ty Lee, bow to the Phoenix King."

"Oh, yes," Ty Lee bows and Ozai nods, indicating for her to stand. "It's really good to see you, Mr. Phoenix King!" Ty Lee says with a beam. Ozai nods again.

"And you, Ty Lee. Please, take a seat," Ozai waves his hands, showing the two girls to two, red cushions. They kneel on it, looking at the previous Fire Lord. "It seems we have problem that Azula is willing to solve, with you help..."

"Oh, absolutely! I'd love to help. What's the problem?" Ty Lee says, perking up at their need for help. Ozai grins and winks at his daughter, their plan folding out perfectly.


	12. Chapter 12 : Sunrise, Sunset

The sun rose above the horizon, shining into the closed eyes of the tattooed Avatar. It awoke Aang, and as he realized that it was already sunrise, he shot right up. "Guys, I think we should start heading to the island if we want to get there before Azula does anything.. anything over-the-top," Aang shakes them awake, whistling for Momo and beginning to pack his stuff. Everyone slowly wakes up, Sokka fast on his feet. He begins tying his sleeping bag sloppily and quickly.

"Chop, chop, people, we need to go!" He tosses everyone's belongings onto the saddle of Appa and tying them to the edge. He pushes closer to Appa.

"Calm down, Sokka, we'll be there on time," Toph says, earthbending Sokka away to prevent him from shoving again. Toph climbs onto Appa with the help of Jet. Next Katara, her brother, and Zuko, who was still pretty tired. There were bags under his eyes, considering he only was asleep for two hours. As he's halfway climbing onto Appa, he pulls a sensitive tuft of fur, causing Appa to yelp and fly out of the cave. Zuko falls off the cliff, tumbling down the rocky mountain. One hit to the face looked extremely bad, and from the height of the flying bison, everyone on board thought he was already knocked unconscious.

"ZUKO!" Katara screams, waterbending as fast as possible. Making a ball of water, she engulfs Zuko in it and brings him onto the saddle. She pops the water, letting it wet everyone. "Are you alright?" Katara examines him, finding tons of cuts and bruises. She waterbends the water from her bottle and soothes the wounds on the boy.

"I'm fine, 'Tara, thank you," Zuko says, gently nudging her away.

"No, you're not. Now stay still," she heals the large cuts and shrinks the bruises. She water bends the water into the ocean; it was no longer drinkable.

"Hey, Katara, we're still soaking over here!" Toph says, motioning at her soaked clothes. Katara grins and does so, drying the saddle, the riders, the supplies, as well as Appa.

After ten minutes, everyone was dried, the commotion stopped and everyone was relaxed. The team was flying high already, the sun baking their backs. "Aw man, I'm starving!" Sokka complained as his rumbling stomach added to his statement. Katara, knowing her brother would get hungry, already made and packed breakfast for everyone in the middle of the night, also knowing that there wouldn't be time in the morning.

"It's not warm anymore, but I've made zongzi for everyone!" Katara opens the brown, woven basket and hands around the rice balls. Sokka grabs two and stuffs it in his mouth, sending rice and meat bits flying everyone.

"Again, Sokka, take it easy with the food!" Zuko exclaims, wiping rice flecks off his face. Katara giggles and hands Zuko a napkin, blushing at her laughter and barbaric brother. They all eat in silence, each one mentally preparing themselves for what will be waiting for them at the island. Would they make it in time? Or would they find the Kyoshi Warriors already tied up and injured?

The silence and anticipation made Sokka restless. He was worried for the Kyoshi Warriors, particularly Suki. Breaking the silence, Sokka blurted, "So, what's the plan? We can't just waltzed in there waving at Ozai and Azula." Aang thought about this for a moment, remembering the brief conversation he had with Zuko last night.

All eyes were turned to the Avatar, awaiting his decision on what they were to do once they arrived on the escapees' island. "Now that's we have six, I say we split up into pairs of two. We use the flare signal again if we find trouble like last time," Aang finally spoke. "And we need to be more careful. No one, I repeat, _no one, _runs away from their partner." Aang looked towards Sokka, who was looking down at the shimmering water below. "Sokka, I know you really want to find Suki, but don't run off by yourself, okay? And don't get fooled by Azula. We will find them _together_," Aang says, nodding at Sokka as he finally looks at his airbending friend.

"That's a bit vague, don't ya think? We need more details, twinkle toes," Toph says, biting into another zongzi. She crosses her legs and puts her arm behind her head. Aang opens his mouth, ready to tell Toph off for calling him the embarrassing nickname and for explaining in more detail. But Zuko took lead this time.

"Once we get into our teams of two, we split up _before_ we get to shore. They're expecting us to be together right? So we'll be one step ahead of them. Aang and his partner will touch down with Appa on the shore where we found the ship. I'm assuming that's their main port," Zuko paused to make sure the rest were catching along, "so that's where Aang will land. Since we need people to make flares, Sokka and Jet will go with either Toph or Aang." Katara blushed, deducting that it meant that Zuko would be coming with her. No one noticed this slip, so Zuko continued. "The rest of us will land off scattered across the main island, not too far apart so we can see each other's signal. The goal is to find a building or at least a trace of the warriors or my father and sister. Once we find something, we alert the rest."

"We also alert if there's help needed. We can't lose anyone," Aang added on. The team nodded, their respect for Zuko risen. "I'll go with Sokka, Toph with Jet, and Katara and Zuko," Aang said, the team agreeing happily with this, Katara and Zuko especially. "Jet, do you still have your swords?"

The Earth Nation boy shook his head sadly. "It was taken away when I, uh, _died_. So, no. I don't have them anymore," Jet sighed. His best friend and tool swiped away from him was a thought that sadden him so. He was defenseless, no doubt, without bending skills nor weaponry. Zuko looked at the sulking boy and slipped off his scabbard and handed it to Jet, as the Fire Lord no longer needed it. Jet looked up, face filled with surprise and gratitude. "Oh.. Oh, thank you Zuko," Jet said, bowing his head and slipping on the swords. Zuko nodded in welcome, smiling sheepishly along.

Aang grinned at the good luck and kindness of Zuko. "Well, that's all settled. Just in time as well. Look!" Aang pointed towards the green patch of land looming over the horizon. "I guess it's almost showtime. Sokka, you and I will team up. Toph and Jet, you guys'll be a team!" Aang looked towards them, seeing Jet's nod and Toph's thumbs up-in the other direction. The Avatar grinned once more. "I guess that's settled!"


End file.
